


I Know What We're Going To Do

by knittyknicker



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Disney channel has eaten my brain, M/M, idek, this is what happens when you write with the TV on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittyknicker/pseuds/knittyknicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The parallels are so obvious, he can't be the only one to see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What We're Going To Do

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK. The TV was on and somehow, this cracktastic conversation wormed into my brain and wouldn't let me go. So, yeah.

“You know, there is a pretty heavy parallel between us and this show.”

“How do you figure?” 

“You’re like them both of them in one body.”

“You’re insane.”

“Dude, you totally are.”

“I built an arc reactor out of scraps in the desert.”

“They built an anti gravity fun launcher in a day. I’m not seeing how you’re gonna win this.”

“I became a superhero and saved the world.”

“They built The Beak and saved Danville. And Isabella. And you realize you’re making my case for me, right?”

“I’ve met and defeated aliens.”

“They fought and defeated Mitch with the aid of Meep.”

“That isn’t the same thing at all.” 

“It really kind of is.”

“...”

“Bruce is like Baljeet, full of random facts and knowledge and the Hulk is totally Buford. Tell me you can’t see it.”

“Nope, not seeing it.”

“It’s so obvious. They have Candace trying to bust them to their mom, and you know Natasha would bust you to Pepper in a heartbeat. Cap is like Perry, looking all innocent but fighting for truth, justice, yadda, yadda. Loki’s gotta be Doofenshmirtz, since his plans are generally crazy and end up failing. Hell, Coulson could be Irving with all the fanboying around he does.” 

“True. Mean, but true.”

“Exactly.”

“Fury?”

“Major Monogram.”

“Hill?”

“Carl.”

“Reed?”

“Thadeus and Thorp. Keep doubting, I could do this all day.”

“Well, genius, what about you and Thor then?”

“Obvious. Thor is totally Jeremy and me? I’m Isabella, natch.”

“Yeah, you and your archery badges.” 

“I was totally a boy scout.”

“You know, it’s kind of disturbing how much you know about this show.” 

“Whatever. You love me anyway.”

“Yeah, I kinda do.”


End file.
